


Homecoming

by Tigergirl1223



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: A little one shot based off of the season four finale. Elizabeth gets a little surprise.





	Homecoming

Elizabeth Thatcher smiled to herself as she watched Cody open his gifts. She was glad to finally see Becky and Cody gain a family. Elizabeth knew Abigail loved them both more than anything and to see them become a family was incredibly rewarding. Elizabeth was longing for the day when Jack returned from the Northern Territories, so they could marry and start a family of their own. She fiddled with her engagement ring, Jack’s promise to return to her. She could still remember his proposal like it was yesterday, though it had been a few months since he had left. Rosemary interrupted Elizabeth from her thoughts, “Are you alright Elizabeth?”  
Elizabeth looked up at Rosemary and said, “Uh, yeah thinking about Jack that’s all.”  
Rosemary nodded her understanding, “Oh Elizabeth we all miss him and pray for him daily.”  
Elizabeth held back a few tears and nodded, “I know, but I won’t stop worrying until he’s home safe and sound.”  
Rosemary felt for Elizabeth. She couldn’t imagine if Lee was off somewhere in the middle of nowhere in danger every day. She didn’t know how Elizabeth remained so strong every day, “If you ever want to talk, I’m here to listen because you know talking is what I do best.”   
Elizabeth chuckled lightly and said, “Alright.” Elizabeth approached Abigail and patted her on the shoulder, “Abigail?”  
Abigail turned around and said, “Elizabeth.”  
“It’s been a nice party, but I think I’m going to go home now. I need to have some time to myself.”  
Abigail embraced Elizabeth and asked, “You’re really missing him today aren’t you?”  
Elizabeth nodded, attempting to hold back fresh tears, “I don’t know why I miss him so much today. Normally my teaching keeps me busy, but on the weekends…”  
Abigail nodded her understanding, “Go home Elizabeth, get some rest, you’ll feel better in the morning.”  
Elizabeth smiled slightly and bid her farewell to Abigail. When she arrived home, Elizabeth decided to make herself some tea and write in her journal since both activities always made her feel better. She sat down at the dining room table and began her entry, _“Today we had party to celebrate Cody’s birthday. His surgery went well, thanks to Carson Sheppard and the prayers of the people of Hope Valley. Cody and Becky also gained a loving home today and Abigail gained two wonderful children. While today was a call for celebration, I am also missing my darling Jack more than I have lately. I think of him every time I look at my engagement ring and pray for him every night before I go to bed. Every time I miss, I think of the wonderful life we will build together once he comes home to me and Hope Valley.”_  
Elizabeth heard some noise outside, hoping the noise was just the wind or wildlife. She got up from her seat and looked out the window but there was no one there. Must be the wind. Elizabeth went back the table to finish her tea before she went upstairs to prepare herself for bed. A few moments later there was knock at the door. Elizabeth hesitantly got up from the table again and quietly walked over to the door. Who would be knocking this late at night? She cautiously opened the door and was overtaken with shock at who was on the other side, “Well if it isn’t my beautiful girl.”  
“JACK!” Elizabeth screamed excitedly throwing her arms around him, immediately bursting into tears. They embraced for a few moments before their lips smashed together with burning passion. It had been so long since she had kissed him and felt his strong arms around her, “I missed you so much,” she sobbed.  
“I missed you too,” he said, tears threatening to run down his cheeks. He took her left hand and ran his thumb over her engagement ring, “But I made a promise to come home to you. And I never break my promises. Especially not to you.” Elizabeth laughed lightly and Jack savored the moment of seeing her smile and hearing her laugh again, the smile and the laugh he loved so much. He wiped away the tears running down Elizabeth’s cheeks and kissed her ring, his promise to her to her to return home, just as he had before he left. The woman he loved more than the moon and the stars, “I love you my sweet Elizabeth.”  
“I love you too Jack,” she sighed, the couple kissing once again, both happy to be in each other’s arms and dreaming about their future together.


End file.
